Juzo Sakakura
Summary Juzo Sakakura (逆蔵 十三 Sakakura Jūzō) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. His title during his time at Hope's Peak Academy's Class 74th was the Ultimate Boxer (超高校級の「ボクサー」chō kōkō kyū no "bokusā" lit. Super High School Level Boxer). He is a member of Future Foundation and the leader of the 6th Division. His responsibility as the leader is policing, including riot suppression and investigate special crimes which includes the Special Crime Investigation Unit featured in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. He, along with the other Future Foundation heads, is forced to participate in the Final Killing Game. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Juzo Sakakura Origin: Danganronpa 3 Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human, Ultimate Boxer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Boxer, minor Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Was able to resist Ando Ruruka's chocolate) Attack Potency: Building level+ (One of the Future Foundation's members who can fight against Remnants of Despair like Nekomaru and Akane. Held his own against Gozu and Tengan, and only got overpowered in the two cases due to his inability to use his boxing talent as per his Forbidden Action) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to the likes of Kyosuke Munakata) Lifting Strength: Athletic human Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ (Survived getting stabbed by Munakata and having his arm torn off, albeit he died shortly afterwards from severe blood loss) Stamina: High (Even after getting stabbed in the stomach by a heated katana, having his left shoulder pierced by a spike, and having his left arm torn off, Juzo was still capable of standing on his legs and walk to turn off the electricity of the building they were in, thus deactivating the bracelets and ending the Final Killing Game) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Before even graduating Hope's Peak Academy, Juzo had won the World Championship, cementing his place as the Ultimate Boxer. He fights with a predominant southpaw (left-handed) stance, but can most likely fight either southpaw or orthodox (right-handed), given that he is a former Ultimate Boxer. He would go on to win at least one more Championship before putting his career on-hold in order to help Kyosuke investigate the Academy. According to Misaki Asano, after the Tragedy, Juzo builds up a reputation of being "the most aggressive person in Future Foundation," and is known for his short temper and boxing talent. He is stated to be able to take down countless Ultimate Despairs using only his fists. He is also shown to be able to take out a target in a single punch. Weaknesses: Juzo is generally described as very incompetent with his boxing skills being his only good point. According to Kazutaka Kodaka, he is a "weak" character, as he isn't even really that strong from a brute force perspective. Refuses to use weapons in a fight, seeing them as mere cowardice and stupidity. He is also short-tempered and easily provoked. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa Category:Male Characters Category:Boxers Category:Martial Artists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 8